Operación: PERDIDO
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Ha llegado el momento en que decida dónde está su lealtad: si con la muchacha que –hasta que fue decomisionada– ha estado con él; o con los Chicos del Barrio.


KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.  
Éste fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Como si fuese un Songfic" del foro KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación: FORO".  
Para éste fanfic no he tomado en cuenta _ningún_ acontecimiento presente en Operación: R.E.L.A.T.O. por lo que es un EWE?, es decir, que no toma en cuenta el epílogo (asumo –yo– que cuenta como tal). Sin embargo, todo lo demás del canon de los KND sí cuenta.  
Como teníamos que escribir una historia en base a una canción, yo escogí «Tú» que pertenece a «Kudai». Está ligeramente basado en la letra porque decidí darle un entorno distinto al que plantea.

::

Es impresionante como un sector –tan unido– es capaz de fragmentarse, poco a poco, sin aviso ni nada parecido. Ya debe de estar acostumbrado, ¿cierto?, con las primeras tres partidas que ha visto y sentido; pero, no es así. Lo más doloroso no es que dejen a los KND sino que –después– no son capaces de recordar la amistad que han tenido por tantos años. ¿Alguien se ha cruzado con él? Sí. ¿Le han sonreído? No. ¿Quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes? En más de una ocasión.

En sólo unas horas más se irá. Al final, únicamente quedará él. ¿Será reasignado o le asignarán nuevos agentes?, a éstas alturas ya ni siquiera es capaz de responder cuál es la más triste. Suelta un pequeño suspiro al tiempo en que realiza una pequeña cuenta del tiempo que ha transcurrido, desde la primera despedida.

Hace dos años que se ha despedido de la niña que le ha dado la oportunidad de formar parte de los KND; la segunda ha ocurrido siete meses después, el mejor agente –en su opinión– en combate cuerpo a cuerpo se ha marchado, dejándolos en su instante con sólo tres. Un año ha transcurrido –desde la anterior– hasta que el genio del equipo se ha ido, como los demás agentes con trece años de edad.

No ha sido lo mismo con solamente dos miembros activos del sector, sin embargo se han esforzado por cumplir cada misión que les han dado; varias han resultado fallidas, como ha esperado desde que las han recibido. No puede negarlo, los vacíos son inmensos. Ha estado viendo las expresiones de ella, aparentemente ha estado bien pero él sabe que no es cierto; también ha sufrido, sobre todo con la segunda. No le sorprende, en lo absoluto, jamás pudo decirle que lo ha amado. Aunque una parte de él es consciente que fue lo mejor.

Existe solamente la diferencia de cuatro meses entre sus respectivas fechas de nacimiento; es cierto que nada más volverá a ser igual pero no quiere hacerla sufrir, su persona es el único amigo que aún tiene… Y que perderá. Lamentablemente.

—Te extrañaré.

Lo bueno es que normalmente anda con sus gafas negruzcas, ya que ocultan su vista lacrimógena.

—Yo también —dice ella. Le sonríe a pesar de que sea tenue—. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

— ¡Chicos del Barrio —le cuesta pronunciar las siguientes palabras, por la situación. Se lo ha pedido desde hace meses, ella quiere que así sea. Ésta será la última ocasión en que le dirá esas palabras a su sector, en el que ha pertenecido desde que ha entrado a esa organización—… a sus posiciones!

La –ahora– adolescente simplemente prosigue sonriendo.

La imagen se oscurece repentinamente.

CARGANDO MISIÓN PARA KND LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO.

Operación P.E.R.D.I.D.O.

Posiblemente

Encontrado en una situación que

Roza lo inadmisible.

Dudas tan

Inquietantes que aumentan considerablemente.

Dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario por

Obtener la respuesta.

El perfil se esclarece. Se muestra el cielo obscurecido cuya única luz son las estrellas de titilan suavemente, por las calles de la solitaria ciudad se ve que camina una joven que lleva puesto el siguiente atuendo: un casco de metal que sólo deja a la vista los ojos de la muchacha, los cuales están entreabiertos; el antes mencionado objeto tiene un pequeño orificio por el que sale una larga coleta. Una blusa –que llega al nivel del ombligo– y una falda complementan el conjunto; el traje no es revelador. El resto del cuerpo está cubierto por una tela roja obscura.

Ella tiene un arma en su muñeca: un láser, que hace unos instantes ha usado para atacar al niño que la persigue. Corre lo más rápido que puede, la persecución se ha alargado más de lo que ha esperado. Tiene que deshacerse de él para completar la misión que le ha encomendado. El fallar no es una opción viable.

— ¡Niñita! —llama el crío apuntándole con una botella de kétchup adherida a un pedazo de madera. Simulando una pistola, o eso parece a simple vista— ¿Es que no me oyes? ¿¡Adónde crees que vas?!

Aprieta el gatillo. Un chorro de salsa de tomate sale disparado hacia la joven ninja, quien se voltea sacando un escudo que impide que quede embarrada de tal líquido; con la mano que tiene libre señala con el láser hacia el KND. Ambos se quedan quietos en su sitio, esperando la oportunidad para contraatacar.

El chiquillo suelta una risa burlona— ¿Eres nueva? —pregunta con cierta sorna. Eso lo ha facilitado más— Sólo ríndete y todo éste drama acabará.

—No lo haré —dice suavemente—. Tengo que completar ésta misión —con eso, le dispara en dirección al poste del alambrado provocando que se venga abajo—, tienes otro problemilla —indica avanzando velozmente hacia el frente.

Se muestra confuso ante tal revelación hasta que se percata de la dirección en que ha apuntado el láser, su cabeza vira allá: abre sus ojos y su boca al momento en que observa el mástil del tendido eléctrico dirigirse a él. Cierra sus ojos mientras lanza un nuevo rayo de cátchup; sin embargo eso no es suficiente para impedirlo ya que, en lugar de destrozarlo, simplemente lo termina ensuciando. Con su primer intento fallido, atina a paralizarse. No hay nadie acompañándolo en la misión, sin contar a la joven ninja inexperta, está solo.

Y éste es el final

Está perdido.

Sin saber exactamente en qué momento –o cómo– termina en los brazos de la joven al instante en que el poste impactada contra el suelo; al haber sido un movimiento que no ha previsto ha soltado su armamento, el que ha sido triturado a causa del fuerte golpe contra el pavimento, produciendo un ruido sordo. Luego de recuperarse del shock inicial, mira fijamente a la adolescente, quien no aparta su vista de él; varias preguntas arremeten contra su mente pero ninguna parece coherente, por todo lo que ha vivido no comprende por qué una adolescente –Ninja Adolescente– ha salvado a un niño –un cadete de los Chicos de los Barrio– ¡si se supone que los odian!

Carece totalmente de sentido.

Continúan viéndose sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, es una circunstancia sin ningún precedente de parte de ambos bandos. Hay algo en ésa adolescente que le resulta vagamente familiar empero no sabe si la ha observado antes, o si previamente han tenido una batalla; ése rostro está en su mente. Permanecerá ahí. De lo que sí se encuentra muy seguro es que nadie –ni siquiera su sector– se han de enterar.

—Esto quedará entre nosotros.

Paulatinamente asiente con la cabeza, sus ojos se conectan por breves segundos; dado que los lentes que normalmente anda todavía se localizan en el suelo. Ella lo baja con cierto cuidado al suelo, no arrojándolo como debe de hacer, da una ojeada al parque que está a la cercanía para regresar a prestarle atención; posee la sensación de que no ha estado sola.

—Así que —comienza. Coloca un pie unos centímetros al Norte, alza consecutivamente un puño en su dirección— ¡tengo que detener a más infames adolescentes! —dice efusivo.

—No necesariamente —contradice causándole confusión. ¿Es que la han mandado para formar una distracción?, es lo más factible, sino ¿por qué está sola?, duda severamente que hayan dejado un enorme agujero en sus planes—. No será la primera vez que me verás —añade acercándose y propinándole un golpe en la nuca.

Tal acción provoca que su vista se vuelva borrosa, cae de rodillas el suelo colocando sus palmas sobre la acera, en un intento de que su cuerpo no se encuentre tendido sobre la orilla. Cada vez más le cuesta distinguir la silueta de la fémina. Incapaz de seguir manteniendo una fuerza constante en sus muñecas termina flaqueando; estando sobre el suelo alza la vista. Escucha una segunda voz.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo…

En realidad no importa que no haya alcanzado a enterarse de su nombre porque sí ha visto su rostro. Lo único que cruza por sus pensamientos –estando aun con los ojos abiertos– son las nuevas interrogantes que ha substituido a la anterior; puede que una respuesta ha sido contestada pero ha dejado muchas en su lugar que –a su parecer– son más imperativas. ¿Por qué –de todas las personas– tuvo que aliárseles? Aunque ha pasado tres meses desde que…

Insiste: carece completamente de sentido.

No se preocupa del momento en que termina inconsciente, su exclusivo interés estará en la razón que la ha llevado a hacer tal acto. Ignora el tiempo que ha permanecido en ése estado, no quiere despertarse, quiere pensar que todo ha sido una alucinación. Eso desea.

Al despegar sus parpados nota el techo de la enfermería de los KND. Alguien ha debido de encontrarle y le ha ido a dejar allá; a su costado está su compañera de sector. Desconoce si es de día o de noche, tiene en cuenta el pavor a la oscuridad que ella detenta.

—Número 83 —dice lo más fuerte que puede. Lo que no ha dado el resultado que ha deseado: sale como un suave murmullo—, ¿cómo terminé aquí? —Hace una pequeña para reunir el oxígeno requerido—, ¿y desde cuándo?

—Número 85 te encontró tirado en el pavimento así que te trajo aquí —inicia informándole, se percibe que está más calmada. En cuando despertó sus ojos reflejaban zozobra—, estuviste en ése estado toda la noche —hace un gesto de confusión—. ¿Por qué estabas así?

Antes de poder contestar, una tercera persona entra en escena.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber —sisea una voz iracunda—. ¡Supuestamente tenías que haber llegado a la Base Lunar para detener a los Adolescentes pero te quedaste vagabundeando por ahí! —termina gritándole acercándose. Un tic aparece en una de sus cejas— ¡Trataron de robarnos información importante! ¡Relacionada con el nuevo proyecto! ¡¿Te imaginas qué hubiera pasado de haber tenido éxito?!

—Cálmate —murmura aturdido por el daño a sus tímpanos. Coloca una mano en su hombro—, chaval. Se te subirá la presión —añade medio bromeando.

La reacción es inmediata.

— ¡No me toques! —alza la voz y se aparta casi de golpe. Es increíble el escándalo que hace por eso; no termina de captar porque se ha convertido en el Líder Supremo de los Chicos de Barrio— ¡Responde!

—Fui interceptado por una adolescente; peleamos y me noqueó —informa de mala gana. Ésta no es su prioridad en éste momento—. Si me disculpas, 363, quisiera irme a mí casa —indica levantándose. Estando en su habitación encontrará la manera de regresarla a la normalidad, asume que le han lavado el cerebro.

« _¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¿Por qué te les uniste? ¡No! Tú no harías semejante barbaridad_ » piensa desesperado, hasta que cae en cuenta de su estado « _¿Desde cuándo me importa tanto? Ni estando en los KND fuimos tan unidos, no me entiendo ni siquiera yo mismo. Quizá, quizá, sólo es porque en los últimos meses que estuvimos con los Chicos del Barrio nos volvimos más íntimos; no creo que se deba a algo más. Encontraré cómo salvarte._ »

Después de que lo han chequeado –para asegurarse que no tiene ningún daño potencialmente letal– le han permitido marcharse a su sector hasta recibir alguna nueva misión. En el camino hacia la salida su mente está presente todos los recuerdos que ha compartido con ella, que no son muchos los momentos que lo han estado juntos. Él siempre se ha preocupado por sus amigos, así como por cumplir cada mandato que le dan; pero ahora su angustia radica en ella. De cualquiera se puede esperar una traición, no de…

« _Dijo que me volvería a ver_ » interrumpe sus propias cavilaciones. « _Estaré preparado._ »

* * *

Al ingresar en su recamara ve una nota en una de sus paredes –siendo sostenida por medio de una flecha– siendo cuidadoso se acerca para ver qué contiene, asegura que se trata de una trama puesta por alguno de sus archienemigos sin embargo, ¿cuál de todos?, eso es lo que quiere saber. A un metro de distancia procede a leerla. Frunce el ceño dado que lo que está escrito: es una indicación más una diminuta rima. ¿Qué podrá significar?

 _Resuelve el siguiente acertijo:_

Obtener una información  
Sencillo no será  
Ya que antes decidirás  
Donde tu prioridad estará.

Es imperativa esa elección  
Porque de ella dependerá  
Donde tu lealtad estará.

Entre lo que has defendido  
A quienes has enfrentado.

 _El tiempo máximo que tienes para darme tu resolución es solamente de cuarenta y ocho horas, dado que puedes dármela antes; en caso que elijas unírtenos te estaré esperando en el parque, a medianoche. Únicamente debes saber que si aceptas ya no podrás volver, al menos no como antes… Te convertirás en un traidor._

La carta no tiene remitente por lo que les imposible saber si se trata de una treta o si es verídica; la relee para detectar algún vacío en ella. Quien sea que la ha redactado ha sido muy bueno haciéndolo ya que no ha encontrado nada, se reacomoda los anteojos al momento en que coge cuidadosamente el papel; nuevamente, sin saber por qué, se pregunta el porqué de su interés en el actuar de su ex amiga. ¿A él que tiene que importarle?, se supone que –siendo la aludida una adolescente– debería de caerle mal, como el resto de ése grupo.

¡Entonces, alguien sería tan amable en explicarle: ¿qué es lo que le sucede?! ¿Por qué no puede sacársela de la mente? ¿Por qué no deja de imaginar mil y una teorías –en su mayoría absurdas– que involucran un posible lavado de cerebro? ¿Por qué no la olvida de una vez por todas, dedicándose a atraparla cuando haga algo en contra de los Chicos del Barrio? ¿Por qué –hace unas horas– la ha imaginado siendo buena –como antes de ser decomisionada– en lugar de convertirse en otra de sus antipatías?

—Pero también me salvó de que ése poste me cayese encima. No es tan mala como los demás Ninja Adolescentes —susurra para sí mismo. Abre los ojos medio estupefacto, medio aterrado cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho; ¿no está cambiando de opinión sobre _eso_ por _ella_ … o sí?, ¿acaso está considerando siquiera…? ¡No! —. Me niego rotundamente a traicionar a los KND —menciona por lo bajo. Y mira despectivo la nota.

" _Únicamente debes saber que si aceptas ya no podrás volver, al menos como no antes… Te convertirás en un traidor_ ". Esa expresión le ha dado a comprender que ha de dejar a los KND y eso no se halla en sus planes… Al menos no por ahora, aún le queda alrededor de un mes –si no se equivoca con los cálculos– y no quiere terminar siendo perseguido por casi todos los agentes a causa de una decisión tan comprensiblemente errada. Él, que ha defendido por tantos años a los niños de la injusticia adulta –y juvenil–, ¿desaprovechándolo por una artimaña mal elaborada?, por supuesto que no.

" _Conseguir una información_ ". Se ha de referir al ataque que han ejecutado hace unas horas; no es tan difícil de suponer. No le interesa si tiene dos días para meditarlo o más, no lo realizará.

—Mejor me voy a dormir, antes que me termine auto-lavando el cerebro —susurra para sí mismo.

Es una completa tontería llegar a pensar que se encuentra considerándolo, como si fuera algo substancial. Debe de ordenar sus prioridades.

El tiempo transcurre haciendo que el cielo se obscurezca cada vez más, pero no puede conciliar sueño; cierra sus ojos con fuerza mientras –tomando con fuerza su sabana– se gira de un lado a otro, buscando confort. No ha tenido una pesadilla. No, es algo aún más extraño; algo a lo que no puede nombrar. ¿Qué será?

Gruñe por lo bajo al tiempo en que se reincorpora en su litera.

« _Probablemente si bajo a la cocina, a tomar un poquito de leche, logre dormirme_ » piensa despegando el cráneo de la almohada.

Espabilándose se encamina a través de los pasillos oscuros de su hogar, teniendo precaución de no despertar a sus progenitores; se le están agotando las excusas –y eso que tiene varias– para sus salidas nocturnas. Además, ¿confiarle su situación actual?, sin razón aparente siente vergüenza, cada vez se comporta más, más insólito. Suelta un sueva bufido. ¡Qué situación de lo más… peculiar!

Ahora que casi se halla en la cocina recapacita sobre su elección anterior: tal vez unos caramelos sean el remedio perfecto. Al fin y al cabo, los ha comido a más altas horas de la noche y no le ha costado despertarse; en ésta ocasión no será la excepción. Abre la puerta de ese lar, avanza hacia la mesa y coge un frasco.

—Delicioso —dice antes de meterse un dulce a la boca. Emite un leve gemido deleitándose de tan magnífico sabor, en su opinión.

—Hijo —llama una voz femenina. Un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal del aludido, quien se voltea lentamente –no porque quiere– y observa a su madre, sonriéndole tranquila—. ¿Vas a ir a ver a tus amiguitos? —pregunta suponiendo que es como las otras veces.

—Yo… En realidad, madre… —empieza nervioso el niño. Si fuera una misión para lo que él se escabullera, una rápida mentirilla se le ocurriera; empero, como está no es la situación.

« _Mientras sus calificaciones no se vean afectadas, no me interesa a la hora que salga_ » piensa la mujer. « _Aunque me gustaría que dejará de darme subterfugios excéntricos_ » al notar el gesto pensativo de su único hijo.

—Simple —dice al final—: quería una botana nocturna —en parte, es verdad. « _Espero que no haga más interrogantes, no sabría qué inventar._ »

—Vaya —menciona sin creérselo demasiado. Llámenlo instinto femenino pero presiente que hay algo de lo que debe de enterarse—, hace tiempo que dejabas de tomar meriendas en la noche —no pasa por alto que su hijo se aparta la vista—. ¿Seguro que _sólo_ es por eso?

« _¿Qué le digo, me dice…? ¿Y ahora qué haré? No entiendo a las madres y a ése sexto sentido que tienen; da miedo_ »

« _Vamos, dímelo. Te pareces a tu padre cuando… ¡es por una chica! ¡Vaya! ¡Qué rápido has crecido!_ » se emociona bastante. ¿Cómo no estarlo?, si se ha enterado que ha tenido su primer amor; sí, puede que haya salido con aquella niña hace dos años sin embargo –atribuyéndoselo a su sexto sentido de madre– no le dio la impresión de que quedarían juntos. Ahora, con el nerviosismo que demuestra, sus dudas quedan aclaradas.

—Yo… Eh, no sé qué hacer —dice sin saber cómo continuar hablando. Ese ridículo retraimiento vuelve a aparecer; entorna los ojos. Como detesta no saber qué le pasa a él y a sus emociones. Por otra parte, su madre está más segura que es por una fémina—. Se supone que… bueno, que… —fantástico, se ha trabado con las palabras. ¿Por qué están complicado contarle lo de la nota?, ni que fuera para tanto. Es posible que si cambia de tema.

—Nigel —inicia su madre, mirándolo con ternura—, sólo tú eres capaz de tomar tus decisiones; únicamente asegúrate que sea la correcta. Porque si hay algo que no puedes alterar: es una elección mal tomada. Y no lo hagas sin pensártelo, eso es lo más importante; medítalo bien.

« _Vale, así no esperaba que cambiásemos de tópico; sin embargo, podría funcionar._ »

—Confío en ti.

—Gracias, madre —dice Nigel estando más relajado. Es una buena sugerencia—. Creo que volveré a la cama.

Ya está más relajado, aunque sigue convenciéndose de que eso no lo hará elegir traicionar a los Chicos del Barrio. No hará semejante tontería sólo por una adolescente, por mucho de que siga estando presente en sus cavilaciones.

« _Olvídala, Nigel. Simplemente, olvídala._ »

* * *

Al día siguiente se encuentra caminando por las calles de la ciudad, dispuesto a comenzar otra jornada escolar, aunque gracia no le haga. Tras el comentario de su madre fue capaz de dormirse; en los únicos adultos de los que se fía completamente es de sus progenitores. Al menos ellos, a diferencia de la familia de 86, no están aliados con padre… O con algún otro villano. Son completamente "normales", un poco raros en algunas ocasiones pero nada que –desde su parecer– no sea predecible de los adultos.

Aunque aún no termina de entender por qué su madre estuvo sonriendo mientras le decía esa línea.

« _Habrá tenido sus razones._ »

Un rayo de luz roja lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Dando un salto hacia atrás procede a observar a su alrededor, buscando la fuente; no obstante, no consigue localizarla ya que nadie está presente. Frunciendo el entrecejo avanza paso a paso empuñando un arma –que lleva con él todas partes– al tiempo que examina meticulosamente su entorno.

De que le han disparado es seguro y de que se ha escondido también.

Qué falta de intrepidez.

— ¡Ah! —se queja efusivamente una voz femenina proveniente de una adolescente de quince años de edad; su pelo es marrón claro y ligeramente esponjado— Condenada arma que no sirve para nada —gruñe mirando el objeto, como si le ha hecho una gran ofensa—, conseguiré dominarte… ¡así sea lo último que haga! —concluye con cierto deje maligno.

O sólo es una verdadera novata.

Vaya situación tan hilarante.

—Ninja Adolescente —dice reconociendo el tipo de arma—. ¿Dónde vas a querer tus pataditas? —cuestiona a la joven, quien se voltea a verlo.

—Nigel Uno —dice la aludida— o debería decir: Número 1 —a diferencia de los demás, ella tiene una mirada divertida—; hace tiempo que no te veía —avanza hacia el agente KND, él le apunta con su pistola—. No te preocupes, te iba a ir a buscar.

—Sí, porque es muy "inteligente" fraternizar con el enemigo —ironiza.

La señorita alza una ceja antes de recitar:

—"Entre lo que has defendido a quienes has enfrentado". ¿Te suena?

— ¡Ya decía yo que era un artimaña!

Sin dejar que ella reaccione, se lanza al ataque dándole una patada en el estómago, que le acaba sacando el aire; por la fuerza ejercida, la –prospecto de– ninja retrocede un par de centímetros. No espera absolutamente nada dado que saca el láser y le dispara… a la rama de un árbol que se encuentra cerca; Nigel –dándose media vuelta– corre para evitar un golpe que, de tener suerte, sólo lo dejará atontado. La rama acaba impactándose contra el suelo.

—Cálmate, Nigel —dice la ninja, apareciendo de improvisto detrás suyo.

—Por supuesto que —dice girándose para observarla a los ojos— ¡no! —alza su puño para estrellarlo en el abdomen de la muchacha.

Con un movimiento sencillo intercepta el golpe con sus palmas; le da un puntillazo en el tobillo derecho provocando que se desequilibre. Instantáneamente lo levanta levemente del suelo hasta quedar enfrente de él; Nigel entrecierra los ojos.

—Al menos deja que te lo comente, luego podremos seguir peleando —menciona bajándolo—; además, si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo hubiera hecho.

—Exactamente ¿qué me quieres contar? —pregunta mirándola retadoramente.

—Sé que Cree hace unos tres meses dijo que ya completó una misión ultra secreta; ése mismo día Kuki Sanban se nos unió —relata sin interesarle muchísimo la reacción de sorpresa total que aparece en el rostro de Nigel, esa parte no la ha llegado a imaginar. Por lo que, no le gusta el rumbo que toma la conversación—. Me da igual lo que Cree haga pero —se detiene unos segundos. Continua— tengo mis sospechas de lo que pudo haberse tratado ese encargo.

—Tú —comienza por lo bajo, incapaz de encontrar el nivel de voz adecuado— ¿Estás insinuando que Cree ha secuestrado a…?

—Mushi Sanban, la hermana pequeña de Kuki —completa—. Solamente es una hipótesis, sin embargo, sería creíble que por ese motivo se nos alió. Alguien demasiado _bonachona_ no atacaría a los niños, siendo una de ellos o no —se auto interrumpe—. Te seguiría informando pero _estaría confraternizando con el enemigo_ en tus exactas palabras —menciona burlona—. Ya sabes lo que debes de hacer —después de eso, ejerce su partida—. Por cierto, soy la ex agente: Número 12* —añade desde lejos.

« _Justo cuando ya tenía mi resolución, viene y me lo dificulta todo. Sé que –técnicamente– ya no tendría que importarme lo que le pase a Kuki pero… Mushi todavía es una niña así que debo de rescatarla… Sí, sólo por eso; aunque idearé otra manera para hacerlo. No traicionaré a los KND. Debe de hacer otra manera, sé que existe._ »

Medio cabizbajo marcha hacia la primaria. Es cierto que no ha congeniado bastante con Mushi, ni siquiera desde que su hermana fue decomisionada –pensándolo bien ni antes de ese evento– sin embargo sí sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer Cree, así que ha de planificar una forma de rescatar a la niña; el inconveniente permanece en que no tiene ni el más remoto pensamiento de adónde la ha escondido. O el porqué de su actuar. Algo más debe de querer esa ninja, siempre hay motivos ocultos en sus acciones. Lo ha aprendido desde hace años, desgraciadamente.

Opta por dejar de meditar en eso ya que asegura que obtendrá una buena jaqueca. ¿Por qué no puede ser más sencillo?, ¿será demasiado pedir?, al parecer la respuesta es afirmativa. Soltando un largo suspiro cruza la entrada al tiempo en que procede a ir a su salón de clases, no ha hecho los deberes –por haber estado inconsciente tanto tiempo– por lo que piensa en una mentira creíble; tanto lío se ha creado, increíble. Ojalá que no lo manden a completar ejercicios extras, no tiene ni ganas para estar sentado frente a un cuaderno resolviéndolo.

En todo el período lectivo su mente ha estado ocupada rememorando los lugares por donde Cree ha mantenido escondida a Mushi, algunos tan obvios que quedan descartados –un timo– u otros que parecen en verdad irreales; chasquea la lengua.

« _De todas las situaciones habidas, ¿por qué me tocan las complicadas de la caricatura?_ » piensa no prestándole nada de atención a las personas con las que ha chocado, en la hora del almuerzo « _Sino encuentro una forma creo que… si tendré…_ »

La sola idea le produce estremecimientos, tanto que ni siquiera es capaz de pronunciarlo o pensarlo. ¡Un momento!, ¿qué le ha dado por escuchar a los jóvenes?, a pesar de que Número 12 ser ex agente de los Chicos del Barrio ahora se le ha unido a los Ninja Adolescentes; por ende, no debe de creerles lo que le mencionan. Varias veces lo ha hecho en el pasado y siempre termina envuelto en un buen lío. Si quieren meterlo en un aprieto con la Base Lunar tendrán que esforzarse más.

«Porque si hay algo que no puedes alterar: es una elección mal tomada. Y no lo hagas sin pensártelo, eso es lo más importante; medítalo bien.»

Recuerda la locución dicha por su madre.

¿Y si de verdad Mushi ha sido secuestrada?, no puede asegurarse de que se encuentra a salvo en su hogar; eso y que no sabe lo que es tener un hermano, ya sea mayor o menor, así que sabe con exactitud cómo ha de reaccionar: si con escepticismo o con inquietud. Si realmente le importa lo que le pasa o si lo deja estar; Mushi es bastante pequeña que Kuki y, hasta donde sabe, no tiene basto conocimiento en combate. Así que es un blanco fácil si alguien quiere que Kuki…

Es un cincuenta a cincuenta: tanto puede estar bien como no.

A regañadientes admite que la primera estrofa de ¿el poema?, ¿la nota provocativa?, es verdaderamente acertada: " _Obtener una información sencillo no será ya que antes decidirás donde tu prioridad estará_ ". Se ha equivocado al pensar que se trata sobre aquel asunto, por el que 363 se ha hiperventilado; es más profundo y confuso. ¿Y cómo va a saber que su decisión ha sido la acertada?, ¿no hay otra manera de aclararlo?; puede ir de visita a la casa de los Sanban, ahí sabrá sí es o no es.

Cuando su instancia en la primaria ha llegado a su final, camina hacia su próximo destino deseando tener la razón, ojalá que así sea porque no se ha puesto a meditar en un segundo recurso para despejarse de toda duda que detenta. Si no mal recuerda la última vez que ha estado ahí fue por lo del termostato, menudo embrollo y todo porque el señor Sanban no quiso aumentarle a la temperatura; lo que lo tranquiliza es que no tendrá que volver a pasar por eso de nuevo.

Al llegar toca el timbre y se oye unos pasos aproximándose a la entrada. Quien sale a recibirlo es Kani Sanban.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Podría decirme adonde está Mushi?

—No está en casa —responde Kani sin mucho interés, solo asoma la cabeza a través de la portezuela—. Ha ido a un campamento —sonríe con orgullo. Recuerda la carta que le ha mandado la directora de la escuela de Mushi.

—Oh, bien —dice por lo bajo, para evitar tartamudearlo—. Gracias por todo.

— _Ichi, ni, san_ —menciona Kani, ante la mirada curiosa de Nigel explica—. Sólo contaba las semanas que falta para que regrese. Hasta pronto —menciona con su clásico acento medio japonés cerrando la puertezuela.

Cree ha sido exageradamente astuta ya que se ha encargado de no dejar ningún vacío que la comprometa, odia reconocerlo pero ha mejorado con el pasar del tiempo. Mushi sí se halla perdida –aunque sus padres no estén enterado– y su deber es encontrarla; no existe otra alternativa: tendrá que aliársele a sus enemigos. No quiere que termine sufriendo a causa de su testarudez. Él ha experimentado lo que es que un agente decida completar la misión en lugar de salvar a un rehén, si bien la situación no es similar –tampoco es que la critique– empero no permitirá que le suceda cualquier cosa a Mushi. La salvará. Aunque sea un poquitín pesada en ocasiones.

Y para realizarlo deberá traicionar a los Chicos del Barrio.

« _Genial. Espero no arrepentirme después de esto_ » piensa Nigel aun sin creerse lo que estará a punto de hacer.

Cuando el sol se ha ocultado y no hay nada que ilumine la ciudad, quitando los faroles que se mantienen encendidos, dos personas están hablando entre ellas: la primera es una adolescente y el segundo un niño de casi trece años; están preparando la fase final del plan que han elaborado desde la medianoche, siendo ahora las dos de la mañana; aunque no está nada conforme con la planificación de la joven: enserio tiene que hacerlo para confirmárselos. ¡Vaya!, tiene suficiente con la actitud medio cambiante. ¿Y cómo es que no se han dado cuenta de la desaparición de la pequeñina?; claro, como ha podido olvidarlo, se debe a la actitud maliciosa que _ésa jovencita_ ha demostrado, ¡qué lío!, del que no ha querido formar.

—Oh, qué bárbara —suelta con ironía al escuchar que ha terminado. Se cruza de brazos mientras toma asiento en el suelo, puede que no se note debido a sus gafas pero entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Podemos empezar ya, adolescente? —pregunta de mala gana. Cuanto más antes acaben, mejor.

—Tú, tranquilo —dice divertida. Con los años que ha pertenecido a los Ninja Adolescentes ha aprendido a disfrutar del fastidio de los niños, más si la causante es su persona—; yo, nerviosa. No se admite ninguna equivocación dado que la más mínima podría significar el fracaso total —vuelve a ver el niño con expresión serena, antes de que sus ojos adquieran cierto deje malvado—. Asegúrate de cumplir tu parte, Nigel.

—Será sencillo —menciona desinteresado, ni siquiera le ha puesta la mitad de atención de lo que debe—: sólo soy la distracción, ¿qué puede salir mal? —acaba cuestionándole entornando los ojos.

—Eso espero, Nigel —contradice la joven, adoptando nuevamente su expresión afable—. ¡Comencemos!

Abordan la nave que ha traído consigo Número 12.

* * *

Han arribado a su destino: el cual no es otro que la casa del árbol del sector W.

Está desenvainando y colocándose el nuevo armamento que ella le ha dado: un rayo láser como los que anda, se encuentra ahora en su muñeca derecha, con la que tiene facilidad para disparar; a su vez Número 12 está poniéndose su dispositivo B.R.A. y activándolo: el tradicional atuendo cubre el cuerpo de la joven, hasta que únicamente queda a la vista sus ojos.

Es inaceptable que esté…

A próximos segundos de…

Lo que una persona es capaz de hacer por proteger a los demás es impresionante, inclusive tragarse propio orgullo testarudo para llevarlo a cabo. Hasta llegar al extremo de dispararles a los otros agentes ignorando las constantes preguntas que involucran:

—Número 1, ¿por qué?

— ¡Creía que eras leal a los KND!

« _Yo sé por qué lo hago. No tengo porque darle explicaciones, a nadie; ellos no lo entenderían._ »

—La próxima vez que te veamos no dudaremos en capturarte, traidor… ¡Y no me toques, Ninja Adolescente!

« _Ya no sé si absolutamente lo vale; no hay forma que pueda revertirlo. Desde ahora no formaré parte de los Chicos del Barrio._ »

Lo único que ha quedado de ése día, a parte de una importante falta de datos y la deserción de otro agente, ha sido un papel pegado a la pared, el cual recita lo siguiente:

A todos los cadetes, ha llegado la hora que les diga:  
"Nos veremos en otra ocasión."  
Cuando nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente,  
Nos enfrentaremos.  
¡Chicos del Barrio!, adiós.

Atentamente,  
Nigel Uno.  
Ex Número 1.

::

Hola, con esto concluyo mi participación para éste reto. Sé que algunas cuestiones quedaron sin resolver pero la nota de Nigel hacia el sector W me pareció que era el cierre adecuado para la historia; por lo que un final abierto fue la mejor elección. En fin, estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Así es como imagino que sucedieron las cosas si Nigel no se fue con los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos (y si no ocurre Operación: R.E.L.A.T.O.).

*Número 12 tuvo una única aparición en Operación: V.E.L.A.D.A., ahí demostró tener un ego maligno, además de ser muy divertida y amigable. No es un personaje que he pensado muchísimo, por lo que se destaca más es por haber traicionado a los KND en la Base Lunar, siendo la segunda agente que lo hace. El primero es Chad. Además que no se sabe su nombre.

* _Ichi, ni, san [_ 一、二、三 _]_ significa "uno, dos, tres".

Lo saqué del Google Traductor.

*Según la wiki de los KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, el nombre de los padre de Kuki y Mushi son: Kani Sanban (el padre) y Genki Sanban (la madre).


End file.
